User blog:Gamemastertricks/My return, DRW:TLR soundtrack, and very important news
UPDATE: THE COPYRIGHT NOTICE ISSUE HAS BEEN FIXED! IGNORE IT! Now you may have noticed I was very inactive even though I said I'm on vacation. I'm very sorry I wasn't using up my time wisely to contribute to the wiki, everyone needs a vacation! Now I AM going to contribute by uploading the DRW soundtrack but I am running into some major problems. First of all, I'm the one in charge of uploading the DRW soundtrack for all of you and it's a very important job. Now this job can also lead to problems like copyright. ''Well it just so happens that one of TLR's songs was indeed ''copyrighted '''''so I had to tear down the video and take one strike on my channel. The name of this song that is so copyrighted was called No Sympathy for Rangers. Because it's copyrighted, I will not upload this song to the wiki for safety reasons. Now I'm not sure if there are any other songs that are copyrighted but I will be on the lookout for copyrighted songs. Now I'm tearing down the song that is currently on the wiki for safety and I will upload again when I feel like it's safe to upload it. Orbit if you are reading this, can you please get rid of the song that I said above? We really don't want to be giving out a song that is copyrighted! Now here's another thing: ''I haven't completed TLR yet! Now this is another reason why I haven't contributed yet as I'm doing my best to avoid spoilers. You must be thinking that I'm too lazy or that I suck at the game ect. I PLAY GAMES AT MY OWN PACE! '''You can't rush or slow me down, I am still playing through TLR and I'm currently at Main Stage 5. Now I have other games I'm planning to beat over the summer as well like Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn (2nd playthrough, extras that we not included when you first play through it), Pokemon White 2, and many other games. Not everyone has the free time to do everything, even contribute to the wiki. What I'm telling you as that ''every contributer needs a vacation from edits. ''Contributing to the wiki is something not everyone can do. '''Contributing for a straight 365 days is not worth it. I tried doing so but I later learned that it is not worth it. Everyone has something called a life, you must make the best of it. '''Take a vacation of some sort, just don't contribute to those 365 days. If you contribute to the wiki everyday, make sure they are quality edits. You can't just make tiny little edits and get away with it, if you do so '''YOU ARE NOT CONTRIBUTING! YOU ARE DOING IT WRONG! '''I'm very sorry that I yelled like that, it's that I'm in a very awful mood recently and I am dissapointed in seeing all the small edits that were contributed while I was gone. Don't get me wrong, not everyone can contribute something great but it's that there are some users who just do it for those badges. If you do so, we will disable the badges as this is not a competition! Overall, I am back but going through some struggles like the ones I've said above. I will keep uploading the soundtrack but I will do my best to avoid copyright strikes as well as beating TLR. You will usually see me in the chat room, I will wait for you there! Category:Blog posts